Why do you still remember it?
by Ryuu Acehunter
Summary: it's a story of a decade promise...where Kanata doesn't know if Miyu, Wanya and Ruu still remember to come back to dig the time capsule they buried ten years ago. I suck at summaries..so please, see it inside...it's just a oneshot so enjoy yourselves!XD


_**Here is the story of a such promise...that even a decade couln't broke.**_

_**I don't want to spoil you but...it's better if you had watched its episode 48...because it somewhat related to it. Nevertheless, please enjoy...**_

_**Before you leave this...page, let me know how you feel... please review it.**_

_**-------------- ------------------ ----------------- -------------------- -------------------- ------------ --------------**_

_Will they ever come back? Will they still remember it? Will they…_

"Kanata! Hey! Kanata!" A voice from his best friend startles his ears. His friend who has been devoted in beachcombing and became the slave of tori's records since then hasn't changed a whit. Ten years had gone by but still, Santa is always been Santa.

"Mataku! You're drifting again, Kanata…" Kanata leaned back on his seat and let his right hand explore the contents of his drawer. He glanced at his friend and masks himself with an answer, "I guess…I overdid myself again." He then decided to leave his seat as soon as his hand touches his car key.

_Overdid? But he hasn't doing anything_. Santa follows him. A new edition of tori's record had just come out on his hand. "Let's play it." Silence took place, thanks to this record, the atmosphere has gotten thinner.

"Santa, have you gone to the point of forgetting the time we buried our time capsule?

"Eh?" the large-eyed guy drowned into a muddy thought as he heard his question. The music stops by itself—finished. "Just kidding!" he pulled back and releases a forced laugh. He thinks that there are no more any good reasons for it to talk about. It was a bolt from the blue…it's so sudden and yet it's simply clear to be weird in the case of why does he have to ask about stuffs which has been done a long time ago. They already had had the pumpkin costumes on their hands again…so asking about it would just elicit nonsense.

"No…" he answered seriously. "…since the time when we had put our time capsule beneath the earth, with this happy smile, somehow, you could tell that by any chance, I may look like that I've already forgot something so important. Yes, I would admit that the contents of it might had gotten beyond my memories but…but there's no way I could ever forget the time we buried it together…you know why? co'z that have been the most precious moment in my life that I had spent with my best friend."

He jumped on the break. The car stops. They've arrived at Santa's place. His car used to be Santa's service almost everyday. Before he gets off the car, he said, "Kanata, I don't know why you've been like that since you four split up…but if I could be of any help then…" leaving his words unfinished, he got off the car. He waves his friend a 'see you again' sign. With his authentic smile, Kanata bade him his last few words before going along.

"Santa…Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

The exact day falls tomorrow. Facing at the ceiling of his room, his thoughts were drifting back and forth. I don't know why you've been like that since you four split up… Those earlier statements from Santa echoes on him. It's true then, it's been a decade now since they took their own different paths. _Just thinking of it, it's been ten years now since Ruu and Wanya went back to their planet. Will I be able to see them again? I bet Ruu has turned into a handsome lad now…wonder what he'll be look like. And I'm sure Wanya still loves mitarashi dango. I know…when he came back, I'll bring him to the newly opened dango store…and Miyu will probably get envy of it…treating Wanya all along. Uh, speaking of it…the time when we sent Ruu and Wanya off, she has something in her which she wants to say but…the morning I woke up, I've heard that after the space exploration of her mother, she has decided to live in America with her parents and continue her schooling there. At that very day, she left without even saying her words. I wonder what's that she wanted to say…does she still remembers it? If she had just told me a long time ago, then maybe…_

He had gotten up before the sun rises, head straight to his work. His heart beats rapidly as the hours of today consumes bit by bit. Crossed finger he's in. Worrying…thinking what if their decade promise will turn out being dumped. _Today is that day…_he thought. He ended his work too soon— he's done. Grabs the key of his car and left. He notices something in his player, it was Santa's precious belonging. Looks like he forgot to take his CD with him yesterday. He plays it. Somehow, it makes him feel better. He didn't even notice the speed of time as he indulges himself to the music. The record stops. He stops and rolls his dark-brown eyes around, he got surprised when he realized that his car has already in the foot of Saionji temple— he's home. it's almost time. His heart started to beats faster as he got closer to the old Sakura tree, which has been the witness of their pledge a decade ago.

No one was there. He sighed; starts pacing; takes a deep breath and sits at the open corridor of his house. From there, he could clearly glance at the Sakura tree. His face seems to be as usual as it is…not depressed or even impressed…just normal. He has been expecting it that way anyway. It's very impossible for someone to still remember the promise they'd made under that length of time…and to be precise, they were talking about ten years time…it wasn't a joke. _Why do we still have to remember it anyway? It was just a capsule. Yes…just a capsule which even I couldn't recall the stuffs we had put inside of it._ He tilted his face downward and a sudden swish of the wind made the place so numb. Before heading inside the house, he took one more glance at the tree. His dark-brown eyes grew wide as he saw such familiar presence.

"You had grown pretty taller than before...I'm glad we met again, Kanata."

A girl with a golden hair that matches her emerald eyes; her sweet smile; her irritating voice which he has been longing to hear. No doubt. It was Miyu. He ran up to her. Something akin to warmth envelopes their glances but it was cut out when two men came towards them. "Wanya!" one man transformed from a young guy into a cat-dog breed. It's Wanya. _Eh? If this is Wanya…_ They both eye at the smiling young lad with a pair of amethyst eyes and golden sheen hair who is standing in front of them_…then that means…_

"Tadaima!" _(a/n: Tadaima means "I'm home.")_

"Ruu-kun!" Miyu hugs him tightly.

"Ruu, you've gotten pretty tall." Kanata taps him on his head.

"Eh? The compliment which I gave you a moment ago...looks like you pass it to Ruu-kun. How father-some you are now." Miyu started.

"Huh? Was that what you call a compliment?" he talked back.

"What did you say?" They shot each other a glare... a very serious glare. Should they have to start acting up again? Moments pass. The stare grew intensely...but both of them suddenly burst with a laugh. The bonding which just like of a family that was separated ten years ago has been reunited once again.

"Kanata-san, Miyu-san, we came here to fulfill the promise we'd made a long time ago."

"Eh?"

"Eh? What's with that reaction, Kananta? Are you going to tell me that you do actually forget?" Miyu asked. "Our time capsule...remember?"

"Wanya always told me about that...so I decided myself that I will come back here to dig it up." Ruu added.

"No! That's not what I mean...it's just that I got a little surprised. Just thinking about it, we made it ten years ago...probably others might seem to forget it...but you came along after that impossible decade. I thought...I thought..." Kanata's face was tilted downward. Dark silhouette from his hair covers up his face.

"Actually, I did forget the contents of the pot..." Wanya openly admits "...but there's no way we could ever forget the time when we buried it together." Miyu continued.

"So shall we start now?" Ruu cut off the dramatic flowing conversation.

They nod. And start digging their pot. A smiling face could be trace on him now. Full of energy and contentment. Contentment that he could able to see the people, whom became a big piece of his life, standing close to him, talking and laughing once again. In just a snap, who would guess that the expected loneness for that day would actually turn out to be the unexpected reunion.

"Look! I think I've found it!" Wanya's voice rang. They opened it. Their eyes started to grow wider. How nostalgic. It brings back memories.

"Look at this pacifier, Ruu-chama. This was the one you've always used back then when we were still here." Wanya handed him his pacifier. He smiled.

"Ah! Look at this..." Wanya blasted out. "Ruu-chama's drawing of me while eating mitarashi dango."

"Here's mine, our picture. See, Ruu was still a baby in here." Kanata pointed out.

"I believe it's my turn now." Miyu handed each of them the letter she wrote. She instructs that they shouldn't open it yet until they departed. Departed she said. Such a cold word it is. After the reminiscing of their memories. Kanata leads them inside the house which once has been theirs. They talk, smile, laugh, argue and quarrel. The house has always gotten warmer with them around.

"Ah! By the way, Since Wanya loves Mitarashi Dango, let me buy some for him and for us also. There's a new Dango stand near our house which has just opened yesterday." Kanata said.

"Wait! Kanata-san, I'm the one who'll buy. It's been a while since my last step here on earth so...I want to take a stroll with Ruu-chama even for a moment." Wanya said. Ruu nods. Wanya transformed into the 'Mitarashi-san' guy and both of them went out. Miyu and Kanata were left alone. They haven't talk with each other for a long time so they have no idea how to start. At last, one of them broke the ice.

"Gomene." Miyu started. _(a/n: Gomene means "Sorry")_

"For what?" He went confuse.

"I left without even saying something."he looked at her. She continued, "You know, I'm really glad that we could able to meet each other again."

"Then what's the you've wanted to say?" he asked. She paused for a moment. Thinking of whether she should has to say it or not. She drew a sharp breath and said, "Here's my number. You can call me anytime you want." she smiled. Guess she couldn't say it at all. He would know anyway if he opened my letter.

"Miyu." he started. "You said a while ago that there's no way you could ever forget the time when we buried our pot, right? May I know why?" She looked at him.

"Co'z for me, that have been the most precious moment in my life that I had spent with you together."

"_...co'z that have been the most precious moment in my life that I had spent with my best friend." _those words from his friend echoed on his ears making him wanted to shed tears. He ceased the nearing tears.

"I'm sure Wanya and Ruu feel the same way too." Miyu continued.

Speaking of it, they've finally came back with so many plastic bags of Mitarashi Dango hanging on their hands. As expected from Wanya. They started eating.

"Kanata-san, Miyu-san, i guess we should have to go now." Wanya said.

"Eh? Why so sudden? You've just been here for a couple of hours..." Kanata wants them to stay a little longer but the two insist on going.

"Kanata-san, Miyu-san, I'm glad that we've got to meet each other again, but we really have to go... the packing of things requires a while so..."

"Packing?" He quoted.

"Ah! Nothing...never mind that!" Ruu covers up. "it's not like that we would not be able to see each other again...so until then, take care of yourselves, Mama...Papa."

"It's been awhile since I hadn't heard those words from you, Ruu-kun." Miyu hugs him for the second time.

"I miss that _Papa_ from you too, Ruu." Kanata said.

They made a group hug before letting the two take their leave. They were both alone again.

"I guess I should take my leave as well." She starts pacing. Stops. Glances at him and said, "You will know the things which I wanted to say if you opened it." then she ran down the temple and left the guy behind.

_Open it? _He thrust his hand in his pocket. The letter. He opened it. After reading, he couldn't helped himself. He was laughing but tears are tracking down his face. He gets his phone.

_Kanata, _

_I'm sure Ruu-kun and Wanya will come back here to live with us again...because I asked them to. I really enjoyed living with you together that I would be so dreadful when we four split up. so...so when the time came that you were reading this letter, for sure, until now, I still want to live and stay in the same house where you in just like before. I still want to stay with Wanya, Ruu and...and...you. May I? I'm waiting for your answer._

_Miyu _

**Epilogue:**

Miyu lives again in the temple with Kanata. Time passes Kanata and Miyu got married. Wanya and Ruu always spent their half year vacation on earth. They live again together...just like the before.

**End/Owari/Fin**


End file.
